A Strange Relationship
by Yuko Wolf
Summary: The Flame Legion. Always known as the evildoers of the world, but what if one of them were different? What if this Charr risked everything to help this little girl? What if?


AN: This is my first time writing like this, I'd appreciate tips on how to make this better and such, enjoy.

* * *

Gasping for breath, a Charr ran through the metal flooring of the Black Citadel.  
"After him! Get that Shaman!" Shouted a soldier. "Shoot him down!"  
Turning around, The Charr quickly casted a barrier of pure fire and continued to run.  
"Gotta get to him..Can't stop...Need to save her.." The running Charr muttered.  
To all the soldiers, he was an insane Flame Legion shaman that broke into the Black Citadel, a Charr that could cast tremendous spells of fire and ash that could cause thousands upon thousands of gold pieces to fix all the destruction and cause many lives to go up in flames. But to himself, he was Music Wolf, a Charr who had abandoned one of the worst Legions. The Flame Legion. And he was trying to get assistance for a rescue operation for a little human girl.  
"Keep running, don't stop, don't stop." Muttered Music as he continued sprinting in search of the commander, Rytlock Brimstone.  
"Music, let me take over for a sec." Shouted a voice in his head. "Come on Music, the girl's important to me too."  
"Why should I let you, Yuko?" Muttered Music. Yuko was another Charr's soul inside him. They shared the same body but both had learned to keep their thoughts to themselves.  
"Because I still have allot of mana, you used most if yours making that fire prism, just let me go."  
"Fine Yuko. But I'm taking back control when we get there." Music shouted back and let his mind relax as he felt Yuko take control. Some of the soldiers were surprised to see the Charr's eyes change from a bright yellow to a dark red.  
"Get outta my way!" Shouted Yuko as twin magnums materialized in his hands and started shooting at everything in sight.  
"Yuko go right, then get onto the loft." Instructed Music "The office should be on the left."  
"On it boss." Laughed Yuko. "You mind if I bust in? I wanna have some more fun before I relax."  
"No, just get me near the doors, I'll handle the rest."  
Laughing all the way, Yuko blasted through all the barricades towards the office. Music shifted back in control, to Yuko's disappointment, and barged into the office to see Rytlock just sitting there and writing.  
"Brimstone, I need a task force for a rescue operation." Demanded Music "I need to get someone back in exchange for all the information I know."  
"Why would I? There is no reason for me to help you, and even if you give the information, how could I trust you?" Replied Rytlock coldly. "You could always lie about it."  
"Because. I'm here. I'm a Flame Legion shaman that just blitzed into your base. I can tell you where the next attacks are going to be, the flaws in both yours and the Flame Legion's defenses. All for one mission that wouldn't take any effort." Replied Music. "But if you don't take it, an innocent child will be sacrificed. Would you have that?"  
"No, but why should I? You've been making it seem like this girl is important to you, most likely for reasons for blackmail to an important noble for ransom money or something."  
"Because I'm still here."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm still standing here, alive. That means the snipers and assassins you have either aren't here or that your interested in what I'm saying. Me just existing here is enough. Now get a squad out there, or I will kill you."  
"I like you. We found the girl along with some prisoners from other Legions, you know what this means right?"  
Shocked, Music put down his paws and threw his knife on Rytlock's deck. "There. Now turn me in."  
"Now what about the other you? What of his weapons and ideas?"  
Taking a few steps back, Music was on a state of pure shock.  
"How.. How did you know... About him.."  
"That will be established on a layer date, but as for now, Kamila, take this scum to the prisons."  
A female Charr walked in, she had full plate mail and twin swords strapped to her sides.  
"Yes, commander, come on scum, move along."  
Kamila then proceeded to chain the shaman without any struggle and lead him into his cell.


End file.
